catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Macavity the Mystery Cat (Song)
"Macavity the Mystery Cat" is a song about the titular Macavity, performed by Demeter and Bombalurina with other characters providing backup dancing and singing for the later portion of the song. The entire scene involving Macavity is divided into two sections: the queens singing about him, and the action sequence in which Macavity himself appears. This article is about the "Macavity" song, see here for the article about the fight sequence. Context At the end of Skimbleshanks' number, the Cats are all relaxed and enjoying themselves, when a crash of broken glass startles everyone. Now predictably, Demeter cries "Macavity?!" And indeed, from nowhere an evil, menacing figure with a booming laugh appears offstage. And as soon as he has done so he disappears again, only to reappear onstage as his Hench-cats kidnap Old Deuteronomy. The other Cats either chase after them or go into hiding, in all directions, leaving Demeter and Bombalurina behind. Demeter sings to tell the others what she knows of Macavity. Bombalurina joins in with a slightly different perspective - while Demeter accuses him of the gravest, supernatural crimes such as jewel thefts, Bombalurina relates more mundane problems like missing milk and broken glass. Eventually most of the female Cats join in singing about Macavity. History The lyrics for "Macavity" are taken entirely from the T S Eliot poem of the same name from Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats (1939). They have remained mostly unchanged over the years; the only exception is the original London line: "I might mention Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Griddlebone," which was changed when the show transferred to Broadway to: "I might mention Mungojerrie, I might mention Griddlebone." While many productions in the 1980s and early 1990s included various male characters in the backing dance, most modern replica productions since then restrict it to the female dance characters; Rumpleteazer, Victoria, Jemima/Sillabub, Tantomile, Cassandra, and Electra and Etcetera if they are in the production. The exception among more recent productions is the 5th US tour, which included Pouncival and Tumblebrutus in the dance to make up for the lack of Tantomile in the production. In many 1980s and early 1990s versions of the number, mainly US and European-based productions, Alonzo danced a "shadow dance" behind Demeter during her verse, shadowing her movements. Lyrics Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw For he's a master criminal who can defy the law He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, the Flying Squad's despair For when they reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity He's broken every human law, he breaks the law of gravity His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare And when you reach the scene of crime, Macavity's not there You may seek him in the basement You may look up in the air But I'll tell you once and once again Macavity's not there Macavity's a ginger cat, he's very tall and thin You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in His brow is deeply lined in thought, his head is highly domed His coat is dusty from neglect, his whiskers are uncombed He sways his head from side to side with movements like a snake And when you think he's half asleep he's always wide awake Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity For he's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square But when a crime's discovered then, Macavity's not there He's outwardly respectable I know he cheats at cards And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's And when the larder's looted Or the jewel case is rifled Or when the milk is missing Or another peke's been stifled Or the greenhouse glass is broken And the trellis past repair There's the wonder of the thing Macavity's not there Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity He always has an alibi and one or two to spare What ever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known (alt) I might mention Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Griddlebone (alt) I might mention Mungojerrie, I might mention Griddlebone Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time Just controls the operations: the Napoleon of crime! Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity For he's a fiend in feline shape, a monster of depravity You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square But when a crime's discovered then Macavity, Macavity, Macavity, Macavity When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there! International Versions * French * German Video Gallery Bomba Deme fr 198912 23.JPEG Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 1.jpg Bomba Deme Hamburg 1997 3.jpg Bombalurina Demeter Film 04.jpg Broadway 16 press Macavity Girls.jpg Category:Musical Numbers